User talk:Experienced
Unsutilties1 *Another Archive so I look special? Build:E/Any KD Warder Has been moved to Build:E/any KD Warder as per PvX:NAME. ~ ĐONT TALK 06:45, 8 May 2008 (EDT) : Ok. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 01:50, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Build:E/any KD Warder Has been moved to Build:E/Me KD Warder. ~ ĐONT TALK 05:32, 9 May 2008 (EDT) : Lol. Could see that coming... [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 19:19, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Test Test [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 00:31, 15 May 2008 (EDT) That balthazar's pengulem (h4x at spelling) dose not prevent self KD's--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 18:13, 15 May 2008 (EDT) : Lol. Read it's description after I did... its just random stuff anyways.. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 02:11, 16 May 2008 (EDT) E/Mo Infinitive Healing Lol it's not infinitive? Dude, if you spam for 3 minutes Heal Party without any energy problems, then it is infinitive. Lacks healing? Lol what? every 4 seconds you heal for 66, that's 8 pips of party-wide regeneration + vigorous spirit on all members + infuse and heal other + condition removal ;d Lacks places to use? How about... everywhere? HB Monk doesn't have places written either, just those intelligent people know where it can be used. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 09:00, 31 May 2008 (EDT) : I meant you can't infinite infuse. Anyways, It's healing is mediocre. A HB/WoH monk easily overdoes it. Only people who cannot manage energy would even bother using this. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 18:55, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Build:A/any Dwarven Promise Spiker you vote here seems excessively low. having used it a lot, i can vouch for it working everywhere--dungeons, vanquishing, w/e. the only problems are blocking and immune to knockdown--even hex removal gets shut down by the knockdowns--and those relate to universality not effectiveness. and so what if it's a spike? with AP you kill one target and immediately on to the next, and it doesn't take long to get the kill. "Shock axe is more of a pressure spiker, while this is one target - one kill.. which u wont even get to use whole chain." the chain is strong enough to kill halfway through therefore 1 effectiveness lolwut? if you don't finish your spike ''that's good. shadow fang teleports you out and all your skills recharge so that you start killing the next one that much sooner.--Reason.decrystallized 23:27, 14 June 2008 (EDT) : Lol. It would be way more effective in PvP ( if it was possible ) , unless boss farming, a spike is pointless. Pressure is better in PvE [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 23:42, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::killing someone every few seconds IS pressure.--Reason.decrystallized 23:44, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::: A DP sin is better. AoE. Lol, Is much better in PvE. Than some spike build . . . Leave spiking to PvP pls. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 23:45, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::even if you dislike all pve single-target builds, your vote is still low for its functionality and your reason still makes no sense.--Reason.decrystallized 00:09, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: Ok, Heres what Im saying. If it only targets one enemy, doesnt even use all skills, and takes time to use and needs hexes , its not worth using in PvE. Much, much better builds out there. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 00:41, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::yeah, it's only one enemy, but it kills that one enemy really fast while knocklocking, and then goes off after someone else, which is what makes it worthwhile. and the chain works fine without the hexes, they're just there to speed things along and shadow step.--Reason.decrystallized 01:10, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::: I do see your point, but why knock-lock in PvE? Unless it somewhere lyk tormented, its not rlly necessary... [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 02:02, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It's useful against healers and mobs with hex removal. also useful against wars that get into your backline.--Reason.decrystallized 08:33, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Hi - this seems like a better place to debate it than in the vote section - and I have to agree with Experienced - there are far to many better PvE builds out there. I think its good and original but there is no way its should be rated as excelent - i cant understand why so many people gave it a 5 - have they not tryed it in Hard Mode I have - and Mobieus Death Blossom kills each target basically as fast with much better self heal and spaming AoE damage everywhere and if it goes wrong there is only a few second wait b4 you can attack again. --Xiay 04:37, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Xiay : Lol. Someone Actually see's what I mean... being on wiki too much must rot the mind. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 05:04, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :: The only reason you don't like this build is it doesnt have aoe. It is pretty unfortunate that such a stereotype exists. There is no such thing as "pressure" in pve, you only use that term because its the only term available. The build doesn't have to use all its skills, and that is a good thing, because otherwise those skills wouldn't be there. It adds flexibility to a build. I dont understand the "takes time to use" part either, its actually quite quick. Also, saying needing hexes is like saying Gash needs Sever Artery, its suppose to be that way. In the end, the term "spike" does not apply to pve either, the build simple takes down foes quickly and efficiently. Besides that, Id rather have knock-lock on an enemy than not. To me, those arguments seem closed minded and biased towards a stereotypical idea. Dont say one build is better than any other, therefore all other builds fail, each has its own use, this build just happens to stray off the "Death Blossom" path your so fixated on.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 03:21, 29 June 2008 (EDT) (Dark Escape > Nat Stride with enchants) no, your an idiot if you RoF with NS on No 13:01, 29 June 2008 (EDT)